User talk:Spades Neil
You can get a hold of me at any of the contacts listed on my Spades page. :D Woot. My page is up and running. Now for the rest of my pages... Hallo! Well, since you saw fit to turn your user page into a character page, I suppose I'll be leaving my messages here, won't I? Oh calm down. I'm not tyring to get you mad or anything. Actually, I'm here to thank you. I looked over your crap on webs.com and on... Myspace and all of the characters were well written, detailed, and pretty much entirely awesome altogether. One thing that I did get annoyed with, and it's not anything bad, so don't worry, is that you spelled Magic, Magick. Anyway, I here to welcome you to the wiki like that useless bot we have so Hallo! Welcome to the wiki! Hope you have lot's o' fun! --Watchamacalit =D 21:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Magic *''Grumble Grumble''*... I actually only have one character and to be honest I don't edit here very often. But as an admin *Sparkle Sparkle* I still moniter the site. I'm mostly active on the Blleach Fan Fiction Wikia. In fact, I'm only active ont the bleach fan fiction wikia. Hmph. Ugh, I also tend to trail off from one subject to another. So, let's get back on track. I think it's either a coincidence, or an incredible stroke of luck, that somebody decided to create the Titans Northeast istead of Titans north. Yay for you. Anyway, I consider myself an excellent critique, so if you want to pick at any and every flaw that you made in an article, just ask! Oh, and one or two more things. # I use commas (,) alot. # Hallo is german for Hello (Even though I'm not german. Well, I am, but I don't live there. Or visit there. Or know anybody from there. Or speak German.) --Watchamacalit =D 21:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay... You have a talk page, but what good is it if it's not linked to anything? Click the article link at the top of the page, then click the talk link and see what happens. Oh, and major props to you if you can figure out what this is from. SHAZAM!--Watchamacalit =D 22:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Fix'd. Discussion on Spades Neil now redirects here. I can be very innovative. --Spades Neil 23:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) hi hi nice to meet u, (welcome!), i really liked ur character but kinda the satanist thing weirded me out, anyways good job on it i really would like my character against urs i really like spade but the good thing about it is that it is what i was looking for, i was about to build samuel (the brother of my character) with demoniatic powers, because my character have some abilities fighting this devils when my knightmare page is done i would tell u. actually i like to take roles on my characters example "either way you pathetic and weak demon, i maybe you have a knowledge as long as hell and you control it, but your cheap tricks with fire ,and your little library of "how-to-be-a-demon" will not save you from my sword, just think you rule hell where anyone fears you, and if your half as dangerous as you say you are then you should take my word I-DON'T-KNOW-FEAR, well little Boogeyman if your ready to fight something that was made in blood and iron then i am going for your tail" well i think this is when he is in the berserk mode -_-, but it may work out ? I really suck at reading something and then to remember what I just read. Anyway, are you really a Satanist? Or is it just your character? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 14:04, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay! I'll help! Despite the misleading title I have written, I, also, have no idea how to do that. I'd recommend asking PsykoReaper. I may seem smart because of my awesome vocabulary, but in fact I'm quite stupid =/ --Watchamacalit =D 20:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) By the by, If you want to link something to the canon of teen titans (i.e.Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Red X, etc.) there is actually a regular teen titans wikia. So just do an external link to there. Oh, and you still haven't told me what SHAZAM! is from yet. HHe's my favorite super hero. Maybe I should make a teen titans version of him...--Watchamacalit =D 00:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Solomon Hircules Aristotle Zeus Atlas Mercury It's an anagram. For Captain Marvel. Numb nuts.--Watchamacalit =D 00:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I watch chowder. And flapjack. And Ed Edd n' Eddy. I do know what WAZZAM is from. So H4H (Fancy 'hah!')--Watchamacalit =D 00:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I can help... But not now, I am no help from work and my internet at home is messed up, I will help when I get my cord, hop;efully today! PsykoReaper 16:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Gothon City Well, I'm pretty sure that Psyko jas already explained this before, but he iis creating his version of gothom villians, not just copying them from another website.--Watchamacalit =D 16:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Wow... I didn't spell gotham right once in that entire message.--Watchamacalit =D 19:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) About Scarecrow I was making him original in this universe, so I did a paint picture of him, so it was not ment to look like anything from any other place, just to tell ya... Also, I think your character, Spades Neil, is pretty cool, wanna do an RP someday? I AM A BATTLE-MANIAC! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! PsykoReaper 22:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ABout what now? The RP or the original Batman stuff? I get confused sometimes... PsykoReaper 17:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Watchamajigg Technically, Whatchamacallit is the correct spelling of my name, but I spell it Watchamacalit. So you did suceed in spelling my name correctly. Yes I read talk pages. I'm bored. --Watchamacalit =D 00:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's stoopid, but... It's Spades Neil...and maybe some friends...in Gotham...in Arkham Asylum...during a LOCKDOWN RIOT!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! It may or may not be as stupid as the catholic church's ban on sex... PsykoReaper 02:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Rorek Hey man, i tried to make a fanon version of Rorek, but ended up having less information than I thought I did. Any suggestions? --Watchamacalit =D 20:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Arkham Asylum Of course, he will already be in before you, trying to defeat the baddies, but they are too much, man, too much for one man alone, and this is during his alone time after Batgirl got paralyzed and Robin (Dick Grayson) left out of hatred, well, in the TT Universe... So, you wanna? PsykoReaper 21:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Here, in this wiki, I am a fan of Wiki RPs, as there is nooooo rush, besides, this wiki is in good need of one! If you want a good feel of my version of Batman, read Batman: Day and Night, it's my pride and joy, I should say... PsykoReaper 00:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) If you wish to, it will be here: Spades Neil in a Serious House on Serious Earth It will be blue when you tell me when u are ready! PsykoReaper 17:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) It's easy, you just post in a paragragh or two, just don't right in your name, that's for only more than two people... You write as if you are writing a novel, not the whole... PsykoReaper: thing like this, understand? But like... "This!" said PsykoReaper, he then twirled around like a pixie. Understand? Be descriptive, be creative, all that! Beware, I will write things that are incredibly, incredibly creepy, gettin' the feel of a scary place! PsykoReaper 18:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I made the page... PREPARE 4 CARNAGE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA ARKHAM ASYLUM IS EVIL! Your turn PsykoReaper 21:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ace of Spades Hey Spades! Do you have Xbox Live/PSN ID? --Watchamacalit =D 00:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Guess what mine is. --Watchamacalit =D 00:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) What? No it isn't. It's Watchamacalit. --Watchamacalit =D 01:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) What games you play? --Watchamacalit =D 01:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Evenin'....Commissioner... I found a pic for Gordon on the Deviantart, I also made a page... PsykoReaper 01:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Your turn PsykoReaper 18:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the slow reply, I fell asleep... PsykoReaper 19:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Who's your fav Batman villain? PsykoReaper 00:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) OOOOO Do you have Fallout 3? --Watchamacalit =D 19:30, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ...Cool.... --Watchamacalit =D 23:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Although in here almost everything is fan-made, some characters like the joker and the scarecrow appear in the shows, so we have to make clear we didn't made them up, it could end on some people believing that we are claiming that we invented the joker, and so something like a lawsuit happens. of course this will be weird to occur but like one of my friends said "Things never happen, till they happen to you". I think the same as you, why fictional if all the characters and locations, fan-made or Dc universe-made are fictional, why should be our things considered fictional only, I was thinking on ask to change "Fictional character" category to "Fan-made character" category, because is clear Gotham, Batman, The Joker, and Killer croc are fictional too. also ur user page links there, spades neil is a character too... so i forgot it...